Segway Guy
Segway Guy is the second playable character in Happy Wheels. He is one of the four original Happy Wheels characters included in the game from release, alongside Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Effective Shopper. Segway Guy rides a metallic-silver, spring-loaded segway, capable of jumping into the air. The pole on the segway can only face up and can't be rotated (unless the vehicle is destroyed). This is why he cannot do a 360 loop level, as they often result in death. His attire consists of a white bicycle helmet (similar to the one worn by Irresponsible Dad, Irresponsible Mom or Pogostick Man), a grey business suit (accompanied by a dark red neck-tie), a white shirt, and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter and shorter than the other non-obese characters. Segway Guy is often a forced character in levels where the player must immediately eject (like ball throws or ragdolls), however, since the release of the hide vehicle feature, these levels have become unpopular. Because the segway can easily be held by small shapes, escaping from his vehicle and crawling away is easier for Segway Guy than other characters. He is also considered a very basic character with no gimmick/feature (besides jumping and reattaching to his segway). Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms *Space - Grab Gallery File:Segway Guy falling.png|Segway Guy falling off the Stonehenge. Segway.svg|The segway. File:Head!.png|The head of Segway Guy. 123v.jpg|Segway Guy in a Matrix level Segway Guy's Broken Segway.png|Segway Guy's Broken Segway Segway Guy's segway.jpg|A segway very similar to the one Segway Guy rides in levels. Glitched Segway Guy.PNG|Segway guy glitch. Segway Guy's Helmet.svg|Segway Guy's helmet. Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 8.25.34 PM.png|The wheel(s) disconnecting from the segway, but not actually breaking. This glitch can occur when going at high speeds. forgot the original name badge.png|The "Professional" badge. Screen_Shot_2013-02-19_at_10.18.46_PM.png|Notice Wheelchair Guy's torso inside Segway Guy's. Screen Shot 2014-01-04 at 8.37.21 PM.png|A glitch where his body goes in front of the segway. Screenshot_115.png|Segway Guy after being shot out of a cannon while on his segway. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 6.16.09 PM.png|Segway Guy's torso stuck in the segway. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.41.29 PM.png|A common glitch where his segway gets stuck. This often results in the segway breaking. Glitches *Jets and arrow guns can sometimes go straight through Segway Guy if he is motionless, as well as with Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *If you are moving fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. This will result in his head coming off, or him returning to his normal stance. *If you restart a level in a few times after death, Segway Guy's helmet may become invisible. But if you hit the floor with your head with enough force, the helmet will appear and fall off his head. *In the demo version of Happy Wheels, Segway Guy doesn't have a pelvis, same goes with Irresponsible Dad and his son. Their NPCs do. *When you eject from your segway and reattach back on to it, if you get your feet back on the vehicle, the vehicle will start shaking because the wheel can still collide with his feet. If you jump, your feet will break off, the vehicle will move slower, and it will be nearly impossible to move backwards. Once Segway Guy's lower legs have broken off, these glitches will stop. Trivia *Segway Guy is one of the only characters who are capable of jumping, along with Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, and Pogostick Man. *Segway Guy is one of the four characters capable of reattaching to their vehicle, along with Effective Shopper, Moped Man, and Pogostick Man. *Segway Guy's voice is also used for Explorer Guy and was formerly used for the man of the Moped Couple and Lawnmower Man *A voice resembling Segway Guy's voice can be heard from Irresponsible Dad's son. *Both Segway Guy and Explorer Guy have the same body weight and size. *If he breaks his arms, he will eject from his segway. *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl or space (by default) as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily though holding shift will make his legs break even more easily. Another way to avoid this is to eject from the segway, but attach to it again, making his legs limp. *The segway has the lowest number of pieces when it breaks: two. *If you eject within a confined area (weapon throws are good examples) and hold Z and SPACE, he will repeatedly eject/grab onto the segway and the "air jump" sound will keep playing until you stop. *If Segway Guy's legs break, he will repeatedly run over his stubs. *It is possible to increase the speed of Segway Guy by interchanging between holding left and right in one-second intervals. *It is unknown if his helmet actually helps to protect his head from damage in any way. *The segway makes no noise when it breaks. *If your legs are not on the segway, it is harder to go backwards. *He is quite resistant to landmines, as riding onto one can make him fly up (although his legs may break sometimes). *Segway Guy is forced in the most amount of Featured Levels in the game (31). *If Segway Guy is forced in a level, his torso will overlap his right leg. *There is a badge that's dedicated to Segway Guy called the "Professional" badge for making 50 edits on articles on this Wiki. The badge's name however, has been changed into "Alright!". *Segway Guy can't perform any frontflips nor backflips if he has not ejected. *When the segway is destroyed, some users have noticed that there only seems to be one wheel that appears. Other users have said that the wheels must be connected by an axle and it would be quite foolish to ride a one-wheeled segway. There is no known information proving how many wheels the segway has. *His head can easily come off when basically anything swiftly hits it. *Sometimes if you break your leg or feet while still on the segway it causes hard jumping and moving. *He is forced in the most amount of levels in the entire game. * If you make his NPC transparent in the level editor and zoom in close enough, you will notice that the inside of his torso is Wheelchair Guy's. * If in a quiet environment, in the level editor, when you play some of Segway Guy's sounds, you may notice a slight echo in some of them. Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Demo Version